


Feeling Something

by MollyBee



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: idk why im so here for chardee, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBee/pseuds/MollyBee
Summary: Dee and Charlie avoiding their feelings.If you don't say it, it can't be real.From 'The Gang Misses the Boat' probably all the way through till the end of season 12, so like, spoilers.





	

They break away from the kiss with identical expressions of fear. Afraid of what each other might say, afraid of what the gang would do if they found out, afraid of what it might mean if they leant back in and finished the kiss.

“Uhhh!” escapes their mouths, as they step away from each other, leaving space between their bodies. They hold the ‘uhh’ for too long, until them saying that is nearly as awkward as what they’ve just done; it’s both an apology, and a buzzer saying ‘wrong! Wrong! Wrong!’ louder and louder.

But it felt right.

He looks away, rubbing his hands to distract himself. She stares at his hands, partly to avoid his eyes, but then she just imagines his hands on her, and then he’s kissing her again and his hands are on the small of her back and the backs of her thighs and _yes._

* * *

 

They don’t have sex. He thinks maybe that is why it’s so awkward the next morning. They got way too intimate without being able to blame it on sex. He doesn’t know. He thinks maybe sex with Dee could be nice, but he’ll probably never know. They did do some stuff though. He kinda liked that, and he thought she did too, but she bolted from her own apartment the second she woke up. He’s got a bra for her in his back pocket if she’s at Paddy’s, because it can’t be comfortable to not wear one, right? Dennis will know, Dennis knows a lot about boobs… But then again, maybe it’s best not to talk to Dennis about his sister’s boobs.

The bar is pristine when Charlie arrives. Dee is painstakingly wiping down every surface in sight, angrily scrubbing at some sticky spilled beer that just won’t come off. He takes it as a nice gesture, a sort of stalemate, and tries not to look at her too much. He goes to clean the toilets.

He comes back to find her wiping down glasses, and joins her behind the bar.

“Can I…?” he asks. She looks disgusted. Why? What’s he done now? He points for clarification. That makes it worse. Huh? He follows her line of vision. Oh.

So she’s thinking about it too.

He grabs the beer, ducking down in front of her in a way that sends flashes through her memory – she’s pretty sure she left bruises on his back gripping him so tightly when they kissed, like he was a wild animal about to dart. He offers her a beer, and she refuses, scrambling to think of some small talk.

She doesn’t accept the beer. Is this how it’s going to be from now on? The gang broken up, and them not even being able to silently drink together?

She says something dumb. He says something snarky. Dennis thunders in. Frank too. They all walk in on Mac. Things go back to normal.

* * *

 

If only things had gone back to normal.

He tries, he really does. His heart isn’t in stalking the waitress any more, and when she let loose on him during their last game of Chardee Macdennis it hurt like hell, but so did the open wound on his arm, and it’s the combo that made him cry. He only checks in on her once a day after that. And he misses the odd Saturday. Sometimes a whole weekend. She gets by well enough without him.

He has sex with a woman when they’re on their ski trip, he thinks, but the ‘mountain rules’ confused him so much he’s not 100% sure that really happened?

Then Dee makes a smut film and she says something about sex being art and he can’t stop staring at her and she looks anywhere but at him. He dresses like Richard Grieco for the rest of the day.

He turns up at her place a little high a few weeks later, but Old Black Man answers the door, and Charlie can hear Mac air-swishing as he does his nightly karate practice. He goes back to Frank. Dee sees him as the door closes.

Oh and then they all nearly die. Charlie waits for her to confess what they did, waits for Dennis to kill him now so he doesn’t drown with the rest of them, but Dee rats out Mac instead. Sometimes he feels like she forgets he’s there.

She waits for Charlie to rat her out for what they did. It looks much worse for her than him. He just stares. He probably doesn’t think about anything, let alone some lonely fumblings they had months ago. She doesn’t think about it as much now, even. Not all the time.

Sometimes, though. Sometimes she’ll be falling asleep and Mac and Dennis will be spooning and snoring away and she’ll reach for someone she knows she doesn’t have there. And she’s not saying she wants that person to be Charlie. Just, why couldn’t it be?

If they make it out of here alive, they swear they’ll do something about it.

They make it out alive.


End file.
